Return of the Clans
by Deltra 307
Summary: After a turn of unfortunate events, the four clans broke apart from one another and they were all but forgoten. Now, seasons in the future, Starclan is slowly fading away. Wouldn't you take a stand if your people were dieing as well?


**Hello one and all! This is a story I actually wrote a while ago, waited for something to happen (I don't remember what), forgot about the story and never posted it. Well, then I went looking through all of my chapters of stories and I found this and the beginning of chapter 1 and I thought that since I've been having writers block lately and my attention will mainly be directed towards the Golden Sun series (for more info, look at my profile), then why not post a story I already have written out? Isn't sorting through your files wonderful? I am planning on writing a story featuring my character Batwing. You may or may not have heard of him, but the story will be dark and twisty and end without a 'happily ever after'. Well, what are you waiting for? Don't waste your time reading this! Go forth, read, and review!**

Starlight reflected off a pool of water, making the clearing around it seem to glow. A flame colored tom padded into the clearing and stood beside the water. "What to you have to tell me, Spottedleaf?" he said to a dark tortishell she-cat who laid down on the other side of the pool.

"It's about the clans."

"What about them?"

"We must wait until the others are here." When he gritted his teeth in frustration, she meowed, "Be patient. All will reveal itself soon."

The second cat to walk into the clearing was a lighter tortishell and white tom. "What's this meeting all about?" he asked. "And why did you ask me to come?"

"Your my brother, Redtail. Besides, all of Starclan could here this news." The deputy nodded and sat beside his sister, starring at the ginger tom with no expression.

"I'm here," announced a flat faced, dark gray she-cat. "Bluestar, Lionheart, and Jayfeather should be on their way."

"Good," the first she-cat said. "And Dovewing and Lionblaze?"

"How am I supposed to know, Spottedleaf?" Spottedleaf's tail twitched irritably.

In a matter of moments, the other Starclan cats entered the clearing and struggled to make room beside the crowded, starlit pool.

A blue-gray she-cat, Bluestar, spoke up first. "What is it now?"

"As you all know, many seasons ago, the clans split apart and went their seperate ways."

"Go on..." Lionblaze said.

"But what you might not know is that some of the cats of Starclan are fading."

"What?" spat Yellowfang, the dark gray she-cat, spring to her paws. "How is that possible?"

"I'm guessing that if their is no one who believes in us, we'll all eventually disappear..."

"And what do we do?" asked the ginger tom.

"We need to rebuild the clans."

Redtail asked, "And how do we do that?"

The medicine cat sighed. "I would say we visit someone with clan blood in them to seek out the decendents of the clans, but..."

"But what?" Lionheart mewed.

"They might just pass it off as a dream."

"So what do you plan to do?" Dovewing asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"I'll go," said the flame colored tom.

"What do you mean 'you'll go'?" she questioned, confused.

"I'll be reincarnated into a kit with clan blood and seek out the remains of the clans!"

"Not alone, you won't," Bluestar meowed. "I'll go to if that's the case."

"As will I," butted in Lionblaze. "And I'm sure Jayfeather and Dovewing will want to come too, right?" he said, looking at his brother and friend. The both nodded enthusiastically.

"Then way don't we all go?" Yellowfang growled.

"That's a great idea! Let's all just leave without thinking this through!"

"I was being sarcastic. First off, we need to think if this is the best option, and two, we can't all go. Someone will have to stay behind."

"I'll stay behind," Lionheart said.

"If we decided to go through with this, I'll stay to. But we still have to think about this!" Yellowfang mewed.

"If what Spottedleaf says is true and the cats of Starclan are disappearing, than we have to solve this as soon as possible. Right now, this seems like the best option," the ginger cat replied.

"Firestar, Firestar, you never did think things through. But I agree," Bluestar sighed. "Sometimes, it's just best to go with the flow. We need to find out who's going and staying. I know Firestar and I are going."

Dovewing chirped, "I will!"

"Count us in, "said Lionblaze, setting his tail on Jayfeathers shoulder.

"I'd like to go, and I think Spottedleaf thinks the same," said Redtail. Spottedleaf nodded.

"Don't leave us out!" came the voice of a tom. In a few heartbeats, Whitestorm came bursting through the bushes, Foxfire behind him.

"Foxfire!" Lionheart gasped. "But your a Shadowclan cat!"

"So? Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, Bloodclan, I don't care! I want to help out to!" she said, smirking.

Sighing, Bluestar meowed, "Then I suppose we'd better get going. We've got a long journy ahead of us."

"May Starclan go with you, wherever you end up," said Yellowfang with a hint of a growl in her voice. It was obvious that she still didn't agree with this plan.

The nine cats nodded, and leaped into the shadows of the forest, not knowing of the dangers that lay in wait for them.

Wailing echoed off the walls of the vets den. Nofurs stood, starring worriedly at the queen as she rapidly lost blood. They occationally said something here and there, but nothing Sotty could understand. The gray-black she-cat knew the hardship of kitting, and this was kitting at it's worst.

She had had her two kits a quarter moon earlier and her kits were healthy and strong. She wondered if her friend's kits would be okay. Sooty shook her head. Of course they would. The vet never made a mistake.

Finally, a wet bundle slid out onto the cold table that the vet was operating on. She leaped down from the window and onto the table where she brought her toung over the kit's wet fur. In a few moments, the pale gray kit, identical to his mother, was beside his mother, feeding. Another kit slid out, a darker gray she-cat, and the queen began licking once again and placed the kit beside her brother. The last kit came, a kit with the markings of a fox. Sooty stared puzzled at it for a moment when Frost, the kit's mother, called, "Lick!"

The gray-black queen did so imediatly, and soon, all three kits were beside their mother.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Sooty breathed.

"They are... Flash will be so happy..." Frost replied.

"What will you name them?"

"Hm... The tom will be Ash, the gray she-kit will be Dove, and this one will be Fox," she said, wrapping her tail around the three and smiling. There was silence for an instant when suddenly, a voice echoed through the room.

The nine will come and bring the clans together...


End file.
